Revelation
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: A promising evening turned out to be nothing less than the expected enjoyment but held a lot of trouble instead. The partnership of the boys is shaken to its roots. Will it ever be the same, again? (Timeline: outlaw days) [Warning: slash, explicit sexual content, angst]
1. A Night of Revelations

**Author's note:** It wasn't an easy decision for me to publish a story like this one. Many thanks to avoca for her encouragement, her patience and her proofreading.

 **A Night of Revelations**

Jed 'Kid' Curry would go out tonight. There was no question about that, especially for Heyes, who had known him since childhood.

When they met that beautiful brunette at the grocery store in the morning, where they stocked up their supplies, it had been obvious within minutes how he would spend the night.

They had run their errands and afterwards the Kid started his arrangements for a successful evening. A hot bath, clean clothes and even a visit to the barbers were on his schedule.

Heyes's brazen silver tongue, which had teased him throughout the afternoon, finally silenced. Its owner had settled down on the bed with a tattered book and wished his partner only casually a good night when he left. Refreshed, shiny and in good spirits he headed for his dinner date. Well, anyone who knew the Kid and his way with women knew it would be a long evening. Nobody would expect him back until the crack of dawn.

But the evening turned out to be nothing like what had been anticipated.

Well, the dinner had been tasty and the company appetizing, apparently for both of them for she invited him to escort her to her place after dessert. Obviously, she had more on her mind than coffee, rather a second more intimate kind of dessert. Like expected they ended up in her bedroom, their clothes carelessly spread over the floor. Lively laughing and churning up the sheets they started their game of love.

The tide turned with a sudden sound at the front door. They startled and listened, holding their breath. Footsteps sounded in the hallway.

Then a harsh male voice called: "Ellie?"

Kid Curry's bedmate paled. "Brock. He's back!"

"Who is Brock?" the Kid asked suspiciously.

"My husband."

"Your ...?" the blond outlaw cursed under his breath. "You're married and you didn't feel it necessary to tell me that?"

"Why? It would just have spoiled the fun. He was at the livestock market in Dayton and shouldn't have returned before Friday. Why get worried about a meaningless one-nighter?"

She couldn't have said anything that would have turned him off faster and it left a foul taste. He had always believed there were two winners in this game, but she raised the question of someone being taken advantage of – and who that 'someone' was. As she revealed her true face, he suddenly felt used. His temper awoke.

"Ellie?!" the rough voice sounded louder and strict now.

"Up here, darling. Just changing. I'll be down in a minute!" she flirted back before she gave her former object of desire an impatient look. "Go! Quickly!"

Kid Curry was rather in the mood to start a fight, but knew it would do no good for anyone, neither for himself nor Ellie, the unfaithful temptation. It wasn't a matter of reason. His protective streak was just stronger than his anger. After all there was still the chance to slip away undiscovered so she could get away with her lie. He asked himself how many times this strategy had worked out for her before.

"You do have your share of experience with this, do you? Him, too?" Curry whispered upset while he jumped out of the bed and gathered his clothing. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. The Kid opened the window and took a peek around. The ground didn't look too inviting for him but there was no other way out. He wound his gun-belt around the bundle with his clothes and threw it out of the window.

"Ellie!?" the voice in front of the door sounded suspicious now.

"It could have been such a nice evening. Please don't bother looking out for me again," Curry snarled sarcastically and jumped out of the window.

At the very moment he hit the ground, the door violently clanged open. He heard two voices arguing and shouting. Obviously, the cuckold husband didn't buy her scam. Without a second thought Kid Curry grabbed his belongings and started running. Behind him two shots rang out.

It was intriguing how fast a man could run - even barefooted - if only the incentive was big enough. To his misfortune a full moon lit up the night and made him an easy target. Kid Curry – the fastest gun in the West in many ways that night - didn't stop until he ran out of breath. Panting he stopped in a shady corner at the outskirts of the town.

As fast as possible he slipped into his clothes. What had started as a promising evening had turned into a disaster. His mood dropped even more when he noticed that his hat was missing. One of them back there owned a pretty good trophy now. Whether it was the husband or the wife he would never know.

Still riled he started his way back to the hotel. He wasn't in the mood for naughty comments of his partner so he changed his mind, passed the hotel by and headed for the next saloon instead. Getting drunk seemed a pretty good idea for him at the moment.


	2. Meanwhile at the Hotel

**Meanwhile at the Hotel**

Heyes had tried to stay nonchalant until Kid Curry finally left their room. When the last sound of his footfall faded, Heyes threw his book in anger against the wall. He jumped on his feet like a scalded cat. Restlessly he paced the room.

He knew, the Kid was a sensual man, who needed those girls like the air to breathe. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and chuckled joylessly. If it had only been so easy, to take it as a matter of course without any meaning. Sometimes it was, but not tonight. To know what he was looking for made him jealous, having to watch the Kid carrying on drove him crazy, having to hide his own feelings just proved too much tonight.

' _Dinner date_ ', ha! Sure, there would be dinner and afterwards the Kid would lie in the arms of that broad. She was not even worth a strand of his hair - just a beautiful cover but foul inside. Heyes had noticed her calculating glance at his friend and the way she covered her wedding band from his eyes. He hadn't told him, he hadn't even tried. He wouldn't have listened to him anyway, driven by the ardent longing already glowing in his eyes.

An unwelcome picture flashed up in his mind - the Kid hovering above her, his well-shaped body, his naked tanned skin, the muscles tensed and well-defined. He imagined Jed's handsome face looking down at her, the soft golden curls shimmering like an aureole around it in the dim light. Blue eyes drank her in, warm and tender and dark with lust, before his head dipped down and his soft lips brushed over hers...

Heyes stopped pacing, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on like this. He had been in pain when they were separated but since they were reunited again he was suffering even more, not able to tell him a word about it - not one damned single word!

He choked hard, tried to gather his thoughts and came to a decision. He wouldn't stay alone tonight!

Quickly he dressed, prepared to get undressed just as fast, leaving everything non-essential behind. He would find someone who'd fill his needs, who would wipe out that damned picture in his mind!

He strolled through the local saloons, starting as far away as possible from their hotel, searching for someone special. He dived into the crowds without attracting attention – talking, drinking, watching. In the third place he finally found what he was looking for. Cautiously he began to make contact.

It was always a hazardous game to find out if his instinct had been right without giving himself away. The consequences in case of a failure were pretty dangerous; not that imminent danger had ever stopped one of his intentions. Tonight, he was lucky, at least lucky enough. His discovery wasn't perfect but close enough.

The room they went to was neither overly clean nor comfortable, but he didn't mind. It was dry and it was safe. Nobody would ask any questions. Nothing else mattered.

"You've done this before?" Heyes asked his companion and earned a nod.

"But never with one of your class, of course," sounded the answer, appreciative and admiring at the same time. "Hell, you're really a good-looking man." A rosy tongue moistened full soft lips. "How do you like it?"

"I'll take what you offer and don't mind if it gets rough. Just stay away from my rear. That's clear?" Heyes declared.

"What a pity. I bet, I never saw a sweeter backside than yours. You're sure you don't...?"

"Damned sure, and if you try I'll rip you a new one!"

"You're a tough one, huh?" Grey eyes started to sparkle.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "Are we agreed?"

Heyes showed self-confidence and casualness, but he still watched his mate-to-be cautiously. He was sex-starved, not stupid. He knew damned well what could go wrong within this kind of date.

"Agreed. What will I call you?"

Heyes released the tension in his stance and smiled alluringly.

"Call me 'Cain'..."

"Cain," it sounded soft and tender. "It fits you. Just like I will." The moistly shimmering lips split inviting.

Heyes heartbeat increased. He beamed a smile at his mate and lowered his defenses. They would get along pretty well. Lasciviously he opened the buckle of his gun-belt.


	3. Somewhat earlier

**Somewhat earlier**

Heading for the saloon, Kid Curry turned around a last corner and startled. He almost ran into a group of people leaving the saloon. He drew back immediately and took a second look. Not a group, just two of them and one of them was Heyes. His eyes narrowed. He hadn't expected to meet him outside the hotel at this time and alone.

'Alone' was unofficially defined as 'without him' so the stranger with his partner didn't count. Without further thought he turned to follow them at a distance. His curiosity awakened as well as his protective instinct. What the hell was Heyes doing here in the middle of the night? Where was he heading for? Who was his companion?

They walked along the street and turned around a few corners obviously in good spirits. The streets were unlit here and the gaps between the houses wider when they seemed to arrive at their destination. The stranger opened a door and invited Heyes to enter with a secretive gesture.

The Kid had followed them to a shabby boarding house on the outskirts of the town. He hesitated, but his suspicion was already aroused. Was Heyes pulling a con? And what was the stranger up to? His partner didn't appear to be in danger but much too often he had failed - or refused - to recognize a threat. After all there was a reason why they split their duties. Security was clearly part of Kid Curry's responsibility.

Silently, he moved around the corner until he noticed a dim light in a room at the back of the house. Through slightly opened shutters he took a look inside.

Heyes and the unknown man were alone in the room. They stood close to each other and a certain tension filled the air. Quietly they exchanged a few sentences before Heyes's posture relaxed slightly.

The Kid had noticed that special look about him before, but rather in the company of a woman than a man. It was somewhat challenging ... inviting. His dark twinkling eyes were trained on the face in front of him while he unbuckled his gun-belt and wound it around the bedpost. The Kid inhaled sharply. The movement in which his partner renounced his protection, was slow and lazy. What the hell was he doing!?

Heyes reached his hand out and softly touched the shoulder of the stranger. Slowly his hand stroked down the body until it ended at his hip. His forefinger slipped behind the belt and slid gently along the waist.

Kid Curry startled and blushed. Not sure if he could believe his eyes, he blinked and returned for another glance through the crack between the shutters.

Just that moment the stranger grabbed Heyes by his shirt, pushed him towards the far wall and pinned him with his sturdy body against it. He dug one of his hands into the dark brown strands, dragged Heyes's head back.

The Kid was close to breaking through the window but stopped at the last moment. _Heyes wasn't fighting back!_ Instead he clasped the shoulders and pulled him even closer, responding to the stranger's fierce kiss. An air of subdued force and lust surrounded them. Curry drew back once again, leaned his shoulders against the wall and took a deep breath.

Jeez! He should leave - _now_! But his concern kept him from moving away. He was alert and disturbed. A previously unknown feeling spread inside him. It was Heyes in there, and something odd was going on. This left him no chance to retreat. Reluctantly he turned around for another look.

Out of breath the pair separated again, measuring each other with lewdly gleaming eyes before they started a distinct kind of pas de deux. Heyes squared his shoulders and moistened his lips. With swaying hips, he stepped forward, moving his counterpart backwards by sheer will and filled the room with his remarkable presence.

The stranger conceded visibly and subordinated himself. When Heyes came to a halt, he moved closer again in a dizzying, intimate way. Slowly he extended his hand and started to unbutton Heyes's shirt, exposing bright naked skin. Dark brown eyes followed every movement. Heavy breathing raised the bare chest underneath the hands.

Heyes moved gradually backwards towards an arm chair in the corner of the room and sprawled himself casually and self-confidently into it. His crisp white shirt slipped back and made a delicious contrast to the light tan skin of his chest, gilded by the dim light of the oil lamp.

The stranger followed him, placed one of his hands on the naked chest and started to caress him, while the other hand gradually slipped lower and opened the pants. The dark-haired outlaw remained passive, closed his eyes and savored the touches, the pleasure undoubtedly mirrored on his face. Then he reached out, grabbed the stranger's neck and pulled him down for another fervid kiss.

His mate slipped gradually down and ended up on his knees between Heyes's thighs. His body covered the view of his further actions from the watching eyes.

Kid Curry's imagination told him enough anyway. His face was burning. He was shocked and fascinated at the same time, unable to leave the twosome alone. Hell, _twosome_ \- his mind refused to even think in that direction.

Heyes chest was covered with sweat now, shimmering moistly in the dim light. The tongue peeked out of his lips, when the pace at his crotch increased, his fingers clasped the curly hair and muscular shoulders of the nameless man who pleased him, pulling him even closer. Heyes spine arched and he threw his head back with a dark throaty groan when a tremor shuddered through his body. Inaudible he mouthed a word - over and over again. Kid Curry didn't take the time to figure it out, caught by the expression on Heyes's face. With eyes shaded by heavy lids, his face radiated unspeakable joy and ecstasy and ...

Curry cut off the thought, drew back and cursed himself, his cheeks burning. Damn! He _really_ should have left! His ambiguous feelings threatened to overwhelm him. The evidence of his own arousal tightened his pants. What the hell happened to him tonight?!

He had to get away – back to the saloon, the hotel, before someone noticed him. He could only hope Heyes would give him enough of a head start while he returned the favor ... heat shot through his veins again when the picture of Heyes flashed up in his mind: down on his knees, slender hands placed on naked hips, glaring up with deep brown flaming eyes, the lips slightly opened and moist. Kid Curry was breathless ... confused ... annoyed ... ashamed.

Leaning against the wall he tried to catch his breath. He choked hard. It took minutes before he could even try to move. Without another look, he fled the place. Turning around the corner he nearly ran into the opening door, just saved by his lightning reflexes. Luckily the door not only missed him but even protected him from curious eyes.

Heyes was the one leaving the house. He stopped at the threshold and turned around, leaning forward to lay his hand gently on the shoulder of his mate. Barely audible he murmured goodbye. The Kid held his breath.

Moments later Heyes closed the door, revealing his partner. He was thunderstruck and froze.

Speechlessly they faced each other in the pale light of the full moon.

"Kid?" Heyes asked. "What are you doing here?"

Heyes extended his hand to touch his partner's shoulder but Kid Curry withdrew himself involuntarily. His instinctive reaction to a natural and self-evident gesture - ignored a thousand times before - revealed the truth. Recognition flashed on Heyes's face.

Even in the faint moonlight the Kid noticed how his friend paled. Dark brown eyes widened, then the brows furrowed and he saw something breaking in Heyes's eyes.

Something tore apart, something invisible but invaluable precious, without a name but omnipresent until it suddenly disappeared. Their connection was gone. For the first time in years Kid Curry felt lost.

Shocked and speechless he watched his partner who gradually lowered his hand. The expression on Heyes's face went blank. The shoulders slumped down and the whole stance morphed into something weird.

"I see..." Heyes tried to continue but his voice failed him. Without another word he turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

Time stretched. It took endless minutes until the Kid was able to move again. What the hell had happened? What had he done? It wasn't up to him to spy on Heyes. After all that was the basic meaning of _unconditional_ trust.

Slowly he began making his way back to the hotel in a roundabout way. He was in no hurry. His thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't know what the revelation of the evening meant for him – meant for both of them. How could he face his partner again? What could he say? Were there any words of apology?

His doubts turned out to be meaningless, 'cause Heyes wasn't present when he entered their shared room - the shared room with only one bed. The Kid cursed and ran fingers through his curly hair. Damnit! Angrily he pulled his boots off and kicked them towards the wall. He threw himself onto the bed and tried to figure out how he could apologize and save what could be saved.

Turning away from blaming himself, another thought occupied his mind - Heyes mating with another man. At first, he had been shocked but now he asked himself why it had been surprising for him.

Well, it was said to be unnatural but Heyes had always been anything but ordinary. Certainly, he was a handsome man, who radiated charm and joy of life when he was in good spirits. And the air of danger surrounding him made him even more attractive. In hindsight there _had_ been men in the past watching Heyes in a very special way. Was it up to him to judge? After all he had felt himself tonight?

The disastrous date had just been the start of a sequence of revelations and Kid Curry still had to figure out what they meant for him. The night wore on and over the attempt to clear his mind he finally fell asleep.

He woke up at the crack of dawn, still alone. Damn! Where was Heyes? In the dull light of the morning he noticed small differences within the room. Heyes's belongings were gone - saddlebags, clothes, everything. The Kid's heart froze. He jumped out of the bed, pulled the boots on and was on his way to the livery stable just a few moments later.

He found the stable boy at the door, watching stunned at the lock.

"Odd, thing Mister. I'm sure, I locked the door for the night, but now it is open."

"There's something missing, boy?"

"Um, no ... um, yes, one of the horses, the chestnut of your friend," the lad admitted after a short look over the stalls. "I'm so sorry. I don't know..."

The Kid's heart dropped. "Never mind, young friend. It's all right. You won't be in trouble. I take care of it. Just get my horse ready." With a heavy hand he clapped the younger one on the shoulder before he left the stable.

Gone.

Without a word.

Without even a _hint_ where to find him.

Before breakfast the Kid left the town, too. But his efforts to find Heyes's tracks were to no avail.


	4. About Two Months Later

**About Two Months Later**

Days and weeks went by but the Kid still rode alone. Rumors reached him now and then; Heyes was seen here and there, in bad company, pulling risky jobs that he'd never would have done before.

More than once he read about him in newspapers. The bank of Fort Worth, one of Heyes's biggest temptations ever, had been robbed. The heist had been an ongoing argument between the partners - Heyes assessed it possible and profitable, Curry declared it for too dangerous. Both had been right.

The loot had been incredible but the heist had ended in bloodshed; two watchmen injured, the robbers on the run, one of them caught, one of them dead. Kid Curry's heart stood still. They didn't mention a name. They would, if it had been _him_ , right? Heyes had a reputation!

A simple assumption wasn't enough to settle it for him. He didn't even take the time to finish his coffee. He just grabbed his belongings and left immediately heading for Fort Worth. He pushed his horse to its limit, riding throughout the days and half of the nights. He couldn't close his eyes. Heyes's face haunted him; that last look on his face - and then the same dark brown eyes empty and broken.

A few days later the relief - Heyes had been in the robbery but was still on the run. The reward on his name rose.

Kid Curry was close to Fort Worth when he had heard the news. Both, he and his horse, were about to collapse. Man and mount needed a break and so he stopped for a few days to recover. The young man tried to gather his thoughts. Where would Heyes be now? Planning what? He cursed the nameless devil that had taken possession of the elusive schemer.

Self-doubts began torturing Kid Curry's mind. He was supposed to keep Heyes alive! How could he do his job when his friend was fleeing from him? Curry wasn't one to give up too soon, but over time he got close to desperation. They had been separated before, but always temporarily. The thought of never seeing his partner again scared him more than he would ever admit. His soul was torn apart and the hole inside hurt more than any physical pain he had ever endured.

The Kid followed the slightest clues but couldn't manage to catch up to Heyes. Summer wore old and fall arrived but still he got no hold of his friend.

In the end it was pure coincidence that he found him. The Kid was nearly flat broke when he reached the dusty town late at night. It was crispy cold outside so he decided to get warm for a while in the cheapest saloon in town. It was loud and crowded despite the late hour and he weaved his way towards a quieter table at the far side of the room.

When he got closer he saw that the table was already occupied. A slender figure lay halfway across the top of it, the head rested on the arms and was covered by a well-known battered hat. In front of the motionless body sat an almost empty whiskey bottle and a fallen shot glass.

Hope sprouted and the Kid stepped closer cautiously, forcing an uncertain smile on his face.

"Heyes?" he addressed him quietly, then retrying it a mite louder. "Heyes!"

Still earning no response, he grabbed the shoulder of his friend and shook him. "C'mon, Heyes, wake up!"

The hat slipped off the head. The sight that opened to the Kid let him pale and wiped the false smile off his face. Heyes's handsome features had turned into hard lines, even now when he was asleep ... or rather unconscious. Dark rings surrounded his eyes and he looked completely run-down.

"Heyes!" the Kid hunkered down beside his friend. "What happened?"

Still he noticed no movement. Kid Curry's heart froze. Scared to his very bones he felt for signs of life and found shallow breathing and a slow unregular heartbeat.

He rose and waved at the bartender and indicating Heyes he asked, "Sorry, friend but do you know how long he has been this way?"

The man thought it over. "Came in yesterday and began drinking as if it was his last day on earth. Gave me his money first and told me to keep the whiskey coming until it ran out. Not sure when he finally passed out."

"You have a doctor in this godforsaken town?"

"No, sir, died in June and hasn't been replaced yet." The bartender nodded towards Heyes. "You know him?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get him outta here. You know a cheap place for him to sleep it off?"

"Well now, it's late. If he's no trouble you can bring him into the back room 'till morning when you can move him to the boarding house. You won't make it that far when he's like that." The bartender nodded knowingly towards the drunken man.

"Thanks."

Kid Curry shouldered his friend and made his way out of the busy room. The back room was dusty and musty but it had a cot in it as well as a bucket and the Kid wasn't asking for anything more. Cautiously he eased Heyes down on the cot before he turned around to face the bartender.

"How much?"

"Don't you mind, I'll take it from the money he handed me. You'll keep an eye on him, I guess?" He rooted in his pocket, fished out a bunch of dollar bills, picked a few of them out and pushed the rest into Heyes's vest pocket.

"Thanks. Just tell me where I can get some water."

The bartender motioned him out towards the back door and pointed into the darkness. "There's a pump only a few steps away. Just help yourself."

"Thanks for your help," the Kid replied.

After a quick look at Heyes he went out to get some water. When he returned he knelt down next to his unconscious friend. A touch to Heyes's forehead told him how cold and damp the skin felt.

He didn't like the state of his friend and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Would simply allowing him to sleep his drunkenness off work? He couldn't put his finger on it but he had a bad feeling about the level of his intoxication.

The Kid sighed and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled off Heyes's shirt and turned his friend onto his side. Cautiously he steadied his head over the bucket, inhaled a deep breath and forced his fingers into his friend's mouth inducing violent retching. Heyes threw up a lot of liquid and the Kid repeated the task several times until his friend's stomach was empty finally.

Heyes instinctively tried to pull away during the procedure, muttering unintelligible words, but didn't regain consciousness.

Suppressing his own nausea, Kid Curry took the bucket outside, emptied it, washed it out and refilled it with clean water. He took a short rest and sucked in the cool and fresh night air before he returned to his friend.

The Kid knelt down beside him. He took his bandanna off, soaked it and started to carefully clean his partner's face. The more dust he got off Heyes's skin, the less he liked what he was seeing. That peaky face didn't seem to belong to the handsome lively outlaw he knew so well. The skin was not only pale but it had an omnious blue tint.

Curry stayed by his friend's side, trying to make him sip some water from time to time, too worried to get some rest for himself. Sometimes he ran his fingers through Heyes's thick dark hair, pushed it back and assured himself he was still with him.

Near morning Heyes began to stir and eventually blinked his eyes. When he noticed his partner, a quiet smile smoothed the hard lines on his face.

"Kid...?" he muttered.

"Be quiet," the Kid ordered him strictly. "You're drunk and you're sick but we have to move. I have to leave you for a while and get you a room."

Heyes's face went blank again. He choked hard and slurred a few words. "Have. Hotel. Red Rooster."

"All right." Kid Curry nodded. "I'm not sure how to get you there. I think the best thing is to get my horse. You won't make it that far on your feet."

He rose and headed for the door. Before he opened it, he turned around once more. "I'll be back, all right?"

Heyes's nod was barely noticeable but it was enough to reassure him. The Kid left the saloon through the front door. He exchanged a few words with the tired bartender to inform him they would be leaving soon.

Outside he untied his horse, led it around the corner and into the backstreet. He tied it again close to a through near the back door and let it drink while he left to fetch Heyes.

Slowly, step by step, more carrying then guiding his friend he maneuvered him out on the street and up onto the horse. Getting him to the hotel was the easy part, getting him off the horse and up to his room took a lot more effort but finally it was accomplished.

Still Heyes was barely conscious. Carefully Kid Curry eased him down onto the bed and undressed him. Again, he was shocked at how much his friend's body had changed in the last few weeks. Heyes had always been slender but now he seemed skinny. The once trim figure appeared weary and neglected.

Appearance was important in Heyes's line of work and he had used his good looks to his advantage in the past, treating it like a well-maintained tool that was always used with special care. The Kid knew darn well how good-looking and well-shaped his partner's body once had been.

The Kid dragged the blankets over his friend and tucked them carefully around him. Heyes's skin felt clammy but at least he would warm up now.

Jed Curry had enough experience of his own with hangovers to notice the difference. He sat down on the edge of the bed, stroked the bangs off Heyes's eyes and studied the pale face while he gathered his thoughts.

Diluting the alcohol seemed to be a good idea to him, keeping him warm was another one. If it went along with getting him clean it was even better.

The Kid went down to the clerk and ordered a hot bath and breakfast including a lot of coffee. Maybe enough of that would help to drive out the daemons which had taken hold of Heyes.

When the order arrived, he hauled Heyes into the tub of hot water and let him soak. Meanwhile Jed took a seat close to him, prepared to steady him whenever it was needed, and tucked into his breakfast.

It turned out that Heyes wasn't short of money – How could he be, after last crazy job he had pulled? – and the Kid didn't hesitate to take advantage of the fact. If it turned out that he needed to pay him back, he would worry about it when the time came.

The water inside the tub was pretty hot and the Kid was pleased when he noticed how the color of Heyes's skin was changing from white via pink to red. The cold moistness had gone and was replaced by beads of sweat.

When Jed had finished his meal – the first proper one in days – the water had cooled down so he took a flannel and began washing his friend's body carefully. Most of the scars he found were like old friends to him, each of them telling its own story.

There was a long one running across the left side of his chest. It was only from his habit of twisting his torso when he fired that explained why Heyes was still alive. The bullet had scraped along his rib, instead of shattering it.

His left shoulder had been perforated by a bullet from a posse, chasing them half way down to Colorado.

And then a nasty one on his hip, Toledo '74, another close call. What the bullet hadn't managed to do had almost been completed by wound fever.

And yet it was just to name a small selection of the scars marking his skin.

Jed paused and shook his head. What had happened to them? Their bodies could be read like a diary of violence.

Besides the known marks he noticed some fresh wounds, too, as well as healing bruises and abrasions. His brow furrowed. It seemed that Heyes had deliberately gone out of his way to get hurt.

The Kid carried him back to the bed and wrapped the blankets around him again.

Heyes blinked and opened his eyes. His head felt twice its size and throbbed as if it was being worked on by a sledgehammer – every heartbeat was another hit. He tried to speak but his friend cut him off.

"Not a word! You're weak and you're drunk! Just shut up and sleep it off, will you?" he ordered him.

Heyes nodded slightly and took a sip of the offered water, before he drifted back into sleep again. Jed stayed in a chair next to him. Every time Heyes stirred he made him drink as much as possible before he let him fall back to sleep.

By the time Kid's own strength faded and he wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer. Between two heartbeats he fell asleep, too.

-o-o-o-

It was late afternoon, when Jed awoke. Caused by the odd position his back ached and his legs were numb. For a moment, he was disoriented but his memories returned immediately. Turning his head, he found himself being watched by deep brown eyes, lit up by a quiet smile.

"Heyes, you're alright?" he asked cautiously while he straightened and loosened his tensed muscles.

"Kid..." Heyes's voice addressed him unfamiliar rough, but low and tender, sending warmth into the remotest corners of his body.

Unintentionally pictures of the fatal night flashed up in Kid Curry's mind. He blushed and his thoughts started spinning around again. Immediately he tried to gather himself and applied his poker face.

Heyes noticed the change. The sparkle in his eyes died and he turned his head away. "I'm sorry. I'm all right. You ... just leave. Just ... thank you," he murmured.

He choked hard. He didn't want to turn away but watch his partner's face as long as possible to take in every single line. Instead he refused himself that luxury. He wouldn't take the risk of seeing rejection and disgust in the familiar blue eyes, which he had known for most of his life. He felt a lump in his throat, closed his eyes and tried to safe the remainder of his dignity.

"Heyes," the Kid asked in his warm amiable voice, "look at me."

Heyes shook his head slightly, refusing to face him again.

Jed's heart went numb when he saw Heyes turning away. No excuse needed. He hadn't even found him worth a second look. He wouldn't forgive.

Time to accept it - he wasn't welcome anymore. Resigned Kid Curry rose, grabbed his saddlebags and shoved his meager belongings into them carelessly. When he was ready to leave, he turned around and glanced at his friend one more time. Suddenly he realized what felt wrong about the scene he was observing: Heyes's face showed no expression! The Kid should have known immediately, that he was just trying to pull the wool over his partner's eyes. Actually, Heyes _had_ something on his mind and probably it _was_ important.

Jed cursed under his breath. He missed their previous private connection and the instant alert it would have given to him. If there was only a way to make things unhappen ... well, if wishes were horses. At least the last weeks had taught him one lesson: about the really important parts of his life. He ignored the request of his friend to leave him be and sat down on the edge of the bed instead. The saddlebags dropped disregarded on the floor.

"You can and you will! Look at me!" the Kid ordered him.

Gradually Heyes followed the strict instruction and braced himself to face the expected rejection. It turned out it wasn't necessary. Jed's glance was unsure but showed only warmth and concern.

"What happened?" Jed asked, just before it dawned on him: the excessive alcohol, the high-risk jobs, the injuries – suddenly everything made sense. Within a beat, the Curry temper took over.

"Heyes, how _dare_ you?!" he blurted out. "All your principles and 'robbery etiquette' for our gang! The devil only knows, what they'll do all alone up in the hole! Instead, you ride with that scum, risking your hide!? After all we have gone through! Don't _dare_ to throw it all away! Blame me! Punish me! Damn, _talk_ to me, Heyes!"

"Might not been loud enough to be heard in the sheriff's office. You'd better repeat it," Heyes countered ironically. "We'll have _a lot of_ time to talk then!"

As suddenly as it appeared Jed's anger faded.

"Heyes ... why?" he asked in disbelief and shook his head.

"You really have to ask?" Heyes retorted with sharp sarcasm. "Shall I spell it for you?"

Jed blushed. "Only because of that _one_ night?"

" _Only_?" Heyes snapped. "You turned me down because of what I am!"

" _You_ turned me down for what I'd done!" the Kid shot back.

They paused, giving the words time to sink in. It was Heyes who finally spoke up.

"There's one thing that keeps me alive, you used to say. And I lost you." Heyes was calm and composed when he delivered his explanation for everything along with a wistful look of his deep dark eyes. He missed the one person he esteemed higher than himself, the other half of his soul.

Jed knew the feeling well but would never tread the same path as a forlorn Heyes had done.

"It was my fault." Jed admitted and ran fingers through his blond curls. "I never meant to hurt you, or invade your privacy. I was just watching your back." He frowned when he noticed the ambiguous meaning. "You know what I mean ..."

"You're not judging me?" Heyes asked in a bewildered voice. "But you rejected me, you turned away!"

"I was angry and ashamed. I'd thrown away your trust."

"Kid, you _can't_ throw away my trust. I would entrust you with my life – _any time_! Damn, you _know_ that!" Heyes scolded him.

"Yeah? And why did you turn away from me than?" Curry shot back.

Heyes gazed into space. "I couldn't stand your disgust."

"I wasn't disgusted, I was confused!" Jed said. ' _And damned hot,'_ he added in his mind. "Had to think it over."

Silence filled the room.

Simultaneously they exchanged sheepish glances and shared an uncertain chuckle.

"We should have talked," Heyes admitted after a while.

"That's what you _always_ do, but never when it's really necessary!" his friend complained.

"Maybe you're right..." Cautiously Heyes raised his hand and rested it on his friend's forearm. Physical contact had always been essential for Heyes since they'd lost their families. His stance relaxed immediately.

"Heyes, I know you're a damned thief, but never steal yourself away again! I can't keep you alive when you throw yourself away." Jed told him seriously.

He pursed his lips and continued. "Just to settle it: I don't judge you. I'm not glad, but I won't stand in your way. When you need that buck, go on! If you need it, I'll cover you."

Heyes frowned, forming another question in his eyes.

"It's all right, Heyes, no need to explain," Jed said, but even the thought of Heyes in the company of another man drove him up the wall; he wanted that dark-haired devil himself. It had taken some time to accept it, but after all it was the truth.

Heyes still watched his friend. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. The die was cast. Time to make a clean sweep, taking the risk it would be followed by a clean cut. Recalling the last weeks, he had nothing left to lose anyway.

"Kid, he meant nothing to me. Nothing more than one of your doves."

"I doubt, that I whisper their name when I come," Kid Curry grumbled.

"You doubt ... _what_? Kid, you must have had a damn close look! Did you enjoy it?" he asked sarcastically and shot a glance at him.

His partner avoided his eyes.

"You did!" Heyes noticed in amazement and beamed at him. "You really did! And yet you didn't catch the name..."

"To hell with that damned name," Jed Curry growled upset, "and as well with its owner!"

Heyes chuckled. "Be careful with your wish..."

"Why?" the blond snapped back.

"It was yours."

"It – _Heyes_!" Kid Curry's jaw dropped. The look on his face was priceless. "You're still drunk!"

Heyes shook his head slightly and replied deliberately. "Nope."

It took no effort to recall the picture in Jed's mind. Heyes's joyful face turned upwards, his lips mouthing ... ' _Jed_ '. One single word that changed so much.

"But Heyes...me? How long...?" Jed Curry asked confused.

"Since I was nineteen, Kid," Heyes answered and met his gaze firmly. "You remember that one night by the river? We got drunk and went swimming in the dead of night."

The Kid nodded. "Yeah, partially. It was great, but damned cold when we got out of the water."

"Yeah." A short smile flashed up on Heyes's face and sent a glitter into his eyes. "We couldn't get dry quick enough. When I turned around and saw you panting heavily ... your light curls darkened by the water, the moonlight sparkling on your wet skin ... it quite honestly changed my life."

"But you ..." Jed tried to object but Heyes cut him off.

"Yeah. I left the next day," he confirmed. "Even _I_ knew it was wrong! I'm sorry, Kid. It happened with no ill intent. I just can't help myself."

The Kid's heart skipped a beat. "That's why you _really_ left me? _Twice_?" He blushed again. "And you never told me!?"

"How could I have told you? I can almost hear me: ' _Kid, you're the greatest gift in God's wide world. I'm yours – just take me! All of me!_ ' Don't say you wouldn't have flattened me!"

Jed grinned. "Hard to say in hindsight, isn't it?"

He bent over and gently brushed a probing kiss on the other man's lips. Heyes didn't respond. The look on his face was unforgettable.

"What?" Jed frowned.

"Kid! You ..." he sounded confused, almost shocked.

"C'mon Heyes, a beautiful butt never hurts my eyes. I guess, it doesn't matter when it's yours. It ain't that bad, if I recall it right."

Heyes startled and frowned up at him. "Kid?"

"You could show it to me, just to be sure," he suggested mischievously, although he liked Heyes's back view very much.

"I can't forget you, Heyes; your voice, your face, your gorgeous ..." the Kid bent down and kissed him once again. Heyes's soft and tender lips responded, opened slightly and invited him in.

"Heyes, I want to see you looking like that again!" Jed murmured at those lips before he accepted the invitation.

He had kissed a lot of women before. This kiss was similar and different at the same time – more bitter but more intimate, too. The Kid gave the best his lips and tongue had to offer. When they finally parted both of them were out of breath.

Heyes reached out his hand and tenderly ran his fingers through Jed Curry's curly hair while he caressed the face with his big brown eyes.

"No need to rush things. Maybe you will. We've got all the time we need," he promised him in that dark low tone that sent blissful shivers down Jed's spine.

Another piece of life's puzzle fell into place and made it feel somehow more complete.

Something very special, which had stretched until it wasn't noticeable anymore bounced back and returned into their awareness again. The only thing that had changed was its name, but it wasn't important for them for they never called it by its name anyway.


	5. Some Days Later

**Some Days Later**

It took a while until Heyes was well enough to hit the road again. They headed towards New Orleans to lay low for a while.

Winter was near and there was no need to freeze in Wyoming when they could celebrate in the South instead. Both were looking forward to having a good time together. In the buzz of activity of the French Quarter they wouldn't stand out.

They rode aside the common tracks and rarely met other travelers. There was no reason to hurry so they moved along at a moderate pace. It was peaceful and ... boring.

"By the way, Kid what's that thing atop your head and what happened to your hat?"

"Well, that's a long story, Heyes, which ended in misery and almost cost me the best thing in my life."

"We've got time..."

"I'm not sure, if I want to tell you."

He earned an inquisitive look, Heyes's curiosity was awakened. The Kid knew there was no chance of regaining his peace without sharing the story, but he enjoyed the little game and kept silent. He could at least try and stretch out the time for his confession for a while. A quiet smile played around his lips.

"C'mon, Kid. Talk to me!"

"Why do you ask? Don't you like it?"

"Like it? That thing? How could I? It isn't you!" Heyes replied agitated. The best way of distracting him was giving him something to talk – or much better to complain - about. The Kid's smile widened. His strategy worked out fine.

"Why? It serves its purpose," he replied casually.

"It's ordinary. It's boring. It disfigures you!" Heyes shot back.

Kid Curry laughed. "Disfigures me?"

"Yeah, sure. That color! That shape! That lackluster hatband! That whole thing is an insult to your image!" he continued to find faults with the hat.

"So, let me sum it up, Heyes: I'm extraordinary, exciting, handsome and well-shaped. My brilliant appearance deserves to be pointed out."

Heyes's jaw dropped. "Who said that?"

"You, my dear genius!" the Kid countered and smiled brightly at him. Blue eyes in the color of forgot-me-nots sparkled in amusement.

"Me!?" his friend asked puzzled.

"Sure! You started comparing the hat to me!" his partner countered. "See Heyes, you said you don't like it, 'cause it isn't me. So, I have to suppose you want it to be more like me. When you list up all the things the hat is not, I have to be quite the opposite, right?"

Heyes thought about it for a while before he replied.

"No Kid, I'm sure you're wrong with your deduction. I just need some time to figure out where you went wrong!"

He paused and shot a short glance towards the blond outlaw.

"Don't get me wrong, you don't look that bad, but that really sounds a bit too exaggerated to me. I'd like to say, you..." Heyes chattered on for a while trying, to talk himself out of a corner that he had driven himself into.

The Kid just grinned smugly. The distraction had worked well. Maybe it would put Heyes off for a few days.

 **Author's note:** If you don't want to read explicit sexual content in slash context you should better stop reading here.


	6. Some Days Later Somewhere in Louisiana

**Author's note:** If you don't want to read explicit sexual content in slash context you should better stop reading here.

 **Some Days Later Somewhere in Louisiana**

Due to the season the weather had changed. Reliable sunny days belonged to the past. Two soaked outlaws took shelter at a deserted farm although the daylight would last a few more hours. It was raining heavily and it wasn't likely they would find a better place to rest within a couple of miles.

The house was dusty and the furniture partially broken, but they could light a fire and the roof wasn't too leaky. The stable was dirty and smelly but solid enough to harbor their horses for the night.

The Kid tended the mounts while Heyes lit a fire, poured water from the well and started a pot of coffee as well as a simple stew. They decided to stay at least until the next morning, depending on the weather and made themselves comfortable. It wasn't cozy but it was safe and almost dry. After their meal a bottle of whiskey found its way out of the saddlebags and they settled down for a pleasant evening.

"So, you watched me," Heyes started the conversation casually with a topic he had been curious about since he had heard about it for the first time. He wouldn't admit it, but the thought of the Kid watching him having sex with another man turned him on. "And you kissed me, so I guess you liked what you had seen."

The Kid pursed his lips and nodded.

"You just like to - watch?"

"Jeez, no, Heyes!" Kid Curry's indignant answer conjured an impish smile on Heyes's face.

"So, what _do_ you like?"

"Um, I don't know. I just know my way with women..."

"How you like them?" he tried to tease it out of his partner.

"Depends..."

"Now, that's helpful!" Heyes chuckled. "So, you don't know it and I don't know it, either." He addressed the blond with a scrutinizing glance.

"That's a problem?"

"Nope - a challenge. I _like_ challenges," Heyes declared with sparkling eyes. He rose and strode casually towards his friend. "We have to find out!"

"Now!?" Jed Curry retorted with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"You have other plans for the evening?" Heyes ran fingers through his hair and the Kid wondered why he never noticed before what an exciting gesture it actually was. He wanted to follow his example, digging deep into the thick silky strands and pulling his head down to savor the taste of these tempting lips.

"Well ... no," the Kid confessed taken aback.

"And we have to get warm somehow. If that doesn't beat two birds with one stone." Heyes smiled lasciviously. "There are so many ways to please one another. We can try a few."

He extended his hands, took Jed's and dragged him up on his feet.

"A few?"

"Of course, you don't want only to see me, I suppose you want to feel me. You can feel my hands of course. I know you know at least _one_ way of using your hands." He flashed a cheeky smile to Jed who blushed.

"Hey Jed, no reason to be ashamed - everybody does it." Heyes winked. "Just don't think it's comparable to the pleasure it can bring, being touched by someone else..."

"C'mon, Heyes, I know how the story goes. It's not like I have no experience at all," Jed complained. "What makes it that different?"

"Me, of course." Heyes beamed his partner a full dimpled smile. "Trust me, it _is_ different."

Curry raised his brow and looked a bit contrite. Heyes stopped talking and frowned. Suddenly serious again he glanced at his partner.

"Jed, " he started but trailed off.

"What?" The Kid narrowed his eyes.

Heyes shook his head and tried again. "Jed, have you changed your mind? I see you're uneasy. Do you regret..." he cut off again, his eyes wide and questioning.

"C'mon, Heyes," Jed's fingers run through Heyes's dark hair and his warm voice embraced him, "What's wrong with you? Usually, your ego is about the size of Montana. Don't you know you're always safe when you're with me?"

Heyes relaxed and the light returned to his eyes, so Jed continued.

"I'm uneasy. Maybe. It's unfamiliar for me to be with you together this way," Jed confessed. "But I want you – all of you! Guess, I have to get used to it first."

He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss on Heyes's lips. "You were with me when I came the first time. The first time I had a whore, you paid her for me. And when I first lost my heart you endured my company. We had a lot of first times together. This will be just another one..."

He tasted the inviting lips again and this time Heyes responded, soft and slow. Slender fingers reached up and ran gently though Jed's blond curls.

"Have I ever said how much I adore your lips?" Jed murmured softly.

"No, you haven't. And I'm sure you don't know just what's really adorable about me. Maybe I'll have to introduce you," Heyes retorted.

They shared a chuckle and exchanged a warm glance before Heyes drew back slightly.

Slowly he started to unbutton Jed's shirt. Lazy fingers caressed every new inch of uncovered bronzed skin and sent blissful shivers through Jed's whole body. When he undid the last one, Heyes slipped his hands underneath the shirt, moving them gently upwards over chest and shoulders and striped it off, his sparkling eyes locked with amazed blue ones.

He planted a gentle kiss on the Kid's lips and began a trace of kisses down his throat over the collar bone down to his chest.

Softly he licked over one of Kid's nipples to send another shiver through his body. Now, the silver tongue started circling slowly around it while Heyes's fingers stroked and softly teased the other one. A low groan left the Kid's throat and his pants became tight.

He sensed a smile forming against his bare chest before Heyes straightened up again. Casually the brunet opened the Kid's pants and freed his bulging organ. Then he drew back a few steps.

"No, Heyes...don't stop..." Jed murmured, his voice already filled with desire.

Slowly Heyes shook his head, caressing the Kid with his dark brown lustful eyes. His agile fingers stripped off his own clothing in a few sensual movement before he moved closer again.

Bare skin met bare skin when Heyes returned for a long-lasting passionate kiss, pushing his hips against the Kid's. Feeling Heyes's privates throbbing close to his own drove the Kid literally mad but yet it was just the beginning.

Heyes's hands gently wandered from the Kid's shoulders along his spine down to his hips. Slender fingers slipped inside the pants and covered his cheeks, slowly pushing down his clothes. Softly the fingers ran down the crack and pulled the Kid closer against Heyes's hips.

Slowly Heyes's skillful hands seduced and caressed him supported by lingering kisses and erotic nips. Kneeling down he stripped off the pants completely. His nimble fingers explored every part of the newly exposed body. Especially he took care of each and every scar that marked the bronzed skin.

Kid Curry savored every moment, his muscular body stirred under Heyes's strong and tender hands. He was astonished by the intensity of sheer pleasure the touches brought to him.

Heyes rose and kissed him again, lingering and slow. He fisted Jed's shaft and pushed from the top down while his tongue slipped into Jed's mouth. Pushing and slipping became a rhythm.

The Kid tried to access Heyes's mouth but his own tongue was denied entry. His blood ran wild, he clasped Heyes's shoulders, his back, he felt himself coming and when he shot into the strong grip of the fist, Heyes eventually surrendered, opened his mouth and welcomed the Kid's possession of it. Groaning, breathless and with swollen lips they finally drew back.

"Heyes, you're amazing. Your tongue is silver even if you don't speak."

"You know _nothing_ about my silver tongue yet, but you will. Soon." He smiled at him and gave him a while to catch his breath again.

" _Nothing?_ "

"Nothing!" he confirmed, leaving his mouth slightly open. Heyes noticed the Kid's hypnotized stare at his lips and smiled. His eyes began to glow.

"Yeah, you saw it and you'll feel it - lips and tongue and teeth," he told him. "I'll show you how it feels ..."

He moistened his lips and involuntarily a low moan left the Kid's throat.

"Heyes, you just finished me," Jed objected half-heartedly.

"Aw, Jed. That was nothing, just a little warmup. You said, you wanted me the way you saw me that night; sated by a stranger, with your name on my lips," the velvet voice seduced him while gentle hands wandered down Kid's body, stroking along his sides, his hips, his groin. Unbelievably, Jed's best part stirred again. Heyes smiled knowingly and caressed his partner's face with fiery eyes. He moved closer until their solid bodies touched full length, shut his eyes and kissed Jed long and slowly.

"You better enjoy it," Heyes murmured at Jed's lips, "you might never get another chance. If you want to see me again, like you saw me once before then you know the part you have to play in that game...When this dish is served again, I won't be the one on his knees, Jed."

Heyes slid slowly down along Jed's body placing kisses along his middle line until he ended on his knees. He bent his head to lick over the tip of Jed's pulsing organ. He glanced up with wicked dark eyes before he sent a soft breath over the wet tip, flushing the last reasonable thought out of his partner's mind.

Then Heyes covered him with his lips. The silver tongue started a slow and caressing dance and eventually the Kid couldn't help himself from thrusting deep into Heyes's mouth.

He sensed the tension of Heyes's hot lips while they covered him, squeezing, sucking, supported by the subtle hands. Jed dug his fingers into Heyes's silky hair, playing with the thick strands and grasping them harder mirroring the pace set by Heyes's mind-crushing caresses.

Jed felt another release and tried to withdraw, but Heyes clasped his cheeks and pulled him even closer. He increased his efforts and Jed's world exploded...

Heyes swallowed hard before he finally allowed Jed to completely draw back. Dark brown eyes looked up with a warm glance while the silver tongue licked the moisture off his lips.

Jed's knees went weak and his heart seemed to burst inside his chest.

He had been with a lot of women before and savored the whole variety; young and mature, experienced and not, ladies and prostitutes. He was proud of his abilities to please them and enjoyed what he received in return. But nothing compared to the experience his partner had given him tonight. He couldn't explain whether the reason was his gender or the strong connection between them. Maybe it was just the taste of the forbidden fruit. Maybe it was just because it was _him_.

"You...did it. Jeez, you..." The words came out breathlessly for he was still panting.

"So, what? It was just you." Heyes asked while he got back on his feet.

Jed covered the back of Heyes's head and pulled him close for a fiery kiss. His tongue slipped inside the hot mouth that tasted a bit salty now. It curled and danced inside while his fingers caressed the neck and the shock of dark brown hair. Heyes molded against his chest and moaned pleasurably. His lips responded and together their tongues invented a new kind of dance.

When Jed finally let him go, the dark eyes sparkled and didn't want to leave Jed's face.

"Damn Kid, forget about your fast draw. Your lips deserve a reputation of their own." Heyes retreated and closed his eyes for a moment.

With another quiet smile and shiny eyes, he stepped back and headed towards the dresser. He took a small can casually out of his saddlebags and placed it on its surface before he poured himself a ladle of water from the bucket nearby.

"Who says they don't have? You just might not move in the right circles to know that," Jed asserted cheekily while he followed every movement of his friend with wistful eyes. "Time to call it a night, huh?"

Heyes turned around, leaned against the furniture and took a nip. Leisurely he flushed his mouth before he finally swallowed.

Unashamed he held Jed's gaze. The signs of the destructive path he had followed were not totally gone. He needed to gain the weight he had lost but nevertheless, Jed's eyes met a composition of strength and beauty.

The Kid couldn't take his eyes off him; the sleek body nonchalantly draped against the edge, the thick hair tousled by Jed's own hands, dark brown eyes taking him in, like he was a rare and precious work of art. And the lips, god, those marvelous lips that already shimmered wet again. He would never get enough of them.

"Come on, Jed. What's wrong? You're tired already?" the challenge to his virility was made softly and seductively, sending another rush through Jed's veins.

"Tired? Come on, Heyes, you drank me dry," he confessed. But against his protest he felt the heat rising again when Heyes took another swig without breaking the eye contact. Heyes shifted slightly when he swallowed, exposing his throat and the bopping Adam's apple. A small rivulet of water trickled over his chin and throat down his chest, leaving a glittering path on the light skin.

Jeez, what did this man do to him? He had seen a lot of people drink before and none of them had taken his breath away. His whole stance was alluring, challenging. Jed's eyes wandered down the wiry body and savored the picture of light skin and dark hair.

"Well, then it's time to return the favor. Let me show you another more delicate way to please you." Casually Heyes put down the ladle and returned to his friend. Gently he ran his hands down the sides of the tanned muscular body, covered Jed's rear and pulled him close. Heyes cocked his head to kiss him again. Strong but tender hands massaged Jed while Heyes's shaft rubbed against his stirring privates.

Letting go of his lips, Heyes stepped behind him, sliding his fingers around Jed's waist while moving. He nestled his chest and head against Jed's spine, pulled the hips closer to him and rested his manhood between Jed's cheeks. Soft lips caressed Jed's neck and shoulders while Heyes moved his body slightly, rubbing himself along Jed's back and sliding his hands lower to tend to his manhood.

Jed cocked his head and groaned. "Heyes, you're gonna kill me..."

"Stop whining, Jed. Your stamina is legendary!" Heyes murmured close to his ear, passing casually over his objection.

Jed couldn't help but moan, losing himself in the touches of his friend. His best part was hard like stone again. Heyes knew his body so damn well, finding sweet points that no one had ever discovered.

One of Heyes's hands slid back around his hip and cheek into the crack. Gently the fingers explored and massaged it, slipped lower and between his thighs. Jed spread his legs slightly and groaned again.

"Just relax. Trust me," Heyes whispered against his spine, sending flashes of desire throughout his body. "Bend over for me, will you?"

"No, Heyes. Hold it. I can't ..." Jed murmured.

"I know you can. I'll show you how it feels. And you'll love it. You will beg me for more," the seducing voice whispered but Heyes's hands left him.

Jed turned around and glanced at his partner, his deep blue eyes filled with burning desire.

"No, Heyes, not me. Not this time," he replied. He placed his hands gently on Heyes's hips and caressed his side slowly with his thumbs. His eyes were trained on Heyes's face.

"I want to take you and I want to see you, Heyes - all of you; see your body and your face when ecstasy overcomes you and makes you cry out my name!" Jed murmured fervently.

Heyes studied his friend's face and leaned into his touch. "Seems like you finally found, what you'd like."

"C'mon, Heyes. I've had enough women to know how it's done!" he said while his hands intensified their attempts.

Heyes moaned with pleasure. "You want to serve me a dish you don't like yourself. Have you ever had a dove's back?"

"Jeez Heyes, I probably had them every possible way. You discover interesting experiences, when you ask her what _she_ likes best. I just never had the experience myself!"

"You don't know what you're asking." Heyes paused and savored Jed's touch. He dipped his head back and took in a deep breath. "It's different and it's delicate. In various ways. On the receiving end you have no control, you're vulnerable and it can be painful. Mighty painful."

"Let me surprise you." Blue eyes begged him with ardent longing. Heyes heaved a sigh and gave in. It was a leap of faith, but truth be told, his body had craved this pleasure for far too long and he'd never expected it would come true one day.

"It's a matter of trust, Jed, and I trust you. I entrust my life to you. Seems I'll have to entrust my ass to you, too." Heyes told him and draped himself atop the tattered mattress.

Jed's heartbeat increased when he took in the view: Heyes on his back right in front of him - outspread, exposed, beautiful – offering himself to him. It was the most erotic sight he ever had enjoyed.

"You like what you see?" his partner murmured softly.

"Heyes," Jed moaned and hesitated just a moment before he leaned over. Their stirring privates met when he reached his hand out and touched Heyes's face gently. Tenderly he stroked his thumb over his partner's cheekbone while his fingers caressed Heyes's neck. Slowly he slipped his hand along the fragile neck down to his chest.

"More than anything else," he whispered hoarsely.

Jed lowered his head and pleasured one of Heyes's nipples with his lips while he tended the other with his fingers; softly, gently, seductively. He felt a deep breath leaving the chest underneath him. He had pleasured a lot of women before and in some ways their bodies responded the same way.

He stroked his right hand along Heyes leg, starting at the ankle, sliding up to his knee and along the inner side of his thigh. He slipped his hand between them and caressed Heyes's crotch until he felt the body responding to him; he breathing heavily when Heyes pushed his hips against the firm hand.

Jed moved his head southwards, tracing a path with his tongue down the middle line. Heyes inhaled sharply while shivers ran through his body. Jed straightened up and reached out for the can, taking a good amount of its content. Pleasurably he greased his own upright shaft as well as Heyes's glory hole. He watched the changing expression on his friend's face. Heyes's eyes were closed now, his lips slightly open and the tip of his tongue peeked out.

Gently, caressing, seducing Jed tended him, entered him with one finger after another, pleasing and widening him. He was surprised how soft and tender it felt. Heyes's closed eyes flickered and his lips moved silently. His face showing pleasure, Heyes's manhood responded by darting against Kid's belly.

He massaged Heyes's hips and groin with his free hand, the slender body squirming under his touches. The sight of the white flesh responding to him dried Jed's mouth and wetted the tip of his own shaft. He slipped his fingers out, aimed and entered Heyes with a slow probing motion.

Delicious heat covered him and he let out a deep groan. Jeez, his partner was tight, so tight! Fitting him, just like if they had been made as a pair, a dream come true. Mind-blowing lust called for satisfaction and set his world on fire. He couldn't help but take him. He clasped his partner's hips and pushed hard.

Heyes gasped and his world went dark for a moment, panic flashed in his eyes. He flinched and his hips bucked before he gradually relaxed again.

"Damn, Jed! I'm not one of your worn-out whores. Don't slam into me like that! At least not that fast. At least not tonight..." he trailed off.

"Heyes, I'm fucking you. Don't argue with me!" Jed grumbled but drew back.

"You'd never slam into a virgin like that!"

"Heyes, you are no virgin!" Jed objected.

"Maybe I'm not, but maybe I am," he complained with a hint of hurt in his eyes, before he changed the topic. "However, you have dealt with them, right?"

Jed nodded.

Heyes moistened his lips and his glance softened again. "Believe me or don't, just treat me like one of them. Teach me your art of loving tonight..."

Jed hovered above him, bent his head and shut him up with a lingering kiss.

"Trust me," he murmured close to Heyes's lips. "Maybe it will hurt at first, but I'll lead you to heaven."

Heyes tried to complain, but Jed overwhelmed his mouth again with a long and seductive kiss until the silver tongue eventually silenced.

Heyes just let out a series of low moans and groans while he squirmed underneath Jed's muscular body. His breath deepened, his heart raced and his penis was hard as stone and seeped pre-cum over their bellies. Jed brought him close to his peak and made him burn for him like a torch in the night. He fisted Heyes's shaft and pushed his own slowly and steadily into him at the same time.

"God bless! JED!" Heyes arched his spine and cried out in his ecstasy. "Yes! YES!" Heyes tore his eyes open and held his breath when he was taken.

"You're mine, Heyes! Mine!" Jed murmured deep and low. "You'll never want anyone else again."

Slowly but firmly he pushed deeper, exploring the foreign body, discovering every sweet point, until he finally hit home. Heyes gasped and clenched his hands into the mattress, accompanied by a deep groan. He tilted his head back, panting for air, offering his throat. Jed brushed his lips along it, licking with the tip of his tongue along the path, both of them out of breath now.

Pleasurably he thrust into Heyes, massaged him, pushing and pulling back agonizingly slow, making Heyes a stammering bunch of squirming flesh, begging and yearning for more.

The act was long and passionate, probing and enjoyable. Heyes gave himself completely up to him, responding to every desire that Jed's strong body prompted. As a reward Jed brought him to the peak again and held him there - a moment stretched out to the length of a lifetime. Heyes melted in his arms and drowned in his mouth. Whatever had happened in the past, he felt no regret when it led to this one single moment.

Eventually Jed increased his pace and the intensity of his strokes. His strong hands clamped Heyes's hips, leaving him unable to move. The silver tongue had finally shut up and only a series of disjointed vocals beaded off the awesome lips. Their bodies clenched, Heyes enclosed him even tighter, Jed grabbed him hard pulled him closer, fisted his penis again and yet the climax hit them, shuddered them when Jed exploded into Heyes who shot hard into Jed's fist. Heyes threw his head back, and yelled out Jed's name in ecstasy, his face beaming brighter than the sun.

Exhausted they collapsed, ending up in a tangle of limbs and bodies covered with sweat, their hearts almost exploding.

Panting heavily Jed loosened his grip. He gradually pulled back and propped himself up. His misty blue eyes shone with affection and satisfaction.

He looked down on Heyes's face. It shone of rapture and joy and was of such painful alluring beauty that it could have made devils laugh and angels cry.

Heyes grasped Jed's neck and pulled him down again until their hearts beat close to each other, sharing the same rhythm. His fingers played with the golden curls that rested at his shoulder. "Darn Jed, every rumor about your abilities is true. As your partner I should have known that."

"You might be my partner and a leader out there, but when it comes to be my lover, I am in charge," Kid Curry declared severely and propped himself up again. "You're mine! And I won't share! Have your fun with all the fillies you want but never again let another man touch your body or I'll tear the heart from his chest and have it for breakfast!"

Heyes listened him in amazement, his eyes wide and dark and the longer he listened the brighter the flames burned inside them. In the end he opened his lips to reply but Jed shut him up with a lingering possessive kiss, challenging him to start their lovemaking all over again.

Jed was an artist indeed, masterly knowing his craft as well as his tools. He showed Heyes ways to please him he'd savor for weeks in his dreams again. Heyes was his canvas, his muse and his inspiration, a precious work of art and an artist of his own. Together they led each other to peaks of joy and ecstasy they'd never even dreamed of. They matched perfectly, one made to complete the other. Not two bodies but one, finally combined, they fulfilled the needs of each other.

Jed dominated the strong outlaw leader, reduced him to wax under his hands. He pushed him over the top and let him fall into his mercy just to catch him safe and secure. The joy Heyes's unconditional trust and devotion gave him, matched the delight of their combined bodies. Then the tide turned and Heyes became demanding and passionate, taking over the lead and calling for almost all Jed had to offer.

It became a night of countless pleasures for both of them.

-o-o-o-

The new day found them spent in their shared bed. When Heyes woke up he lay on his belly beneath his friend. He was sore and 160 pounds of Curry was pinning him down. It felt uncomfortable and took his breath away, but - well, it took his breath away! He wanted never to wake up any other way again. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position to rest a little longer covered by his Jed-shaped blanket but he wasn't able to move.

Quietly he sighed.

One couldn't have everything.

-o-o-o-

Jed sprawled atop the sleeping Heyes, his cheek rested between his shoulder blades. The lean body shifted slightly underneath him. It wasn't as soft and curvaceous as a woman's, instead it was sinuous and strong, covered with velvet skin and felt delicious and desirable under his own body. The little motion sent blissful waves throughout his body.

Heyes was exactly how he liked him the most: the wiry body naked within his arms, resting safe and sound, exhausted but ready to envelop him again whenever he wanted him. And he wanted him - always. Their bodies were now connected as close as their souls were. What they shared was worth everything that they endured in the past – and more – so much more.

Jed gave him some room to turn, watching the delicate motions of his shoulders and neck. He dipped his head down and brushed his mouth softly over Heyes's lips. Responding to his touch, he melted closer against Jed's body and opened his lips slightly. Every little movement of Heyes's body stirred Jed's desire again.

This dark-haired lad was everything he had ever dreamed of: sweet and fierce, tough and tender, devoted and demanding and secretly as sensual as himself.

A smug smile showed up on Jed's face. Pleasurably he recalled the delights of the last night and enjoyed them once again in his mind. He looked forward to a promising future.

A thunderstorm had shaken their partnership but not destroyed it. Instead their bond was stronger than ever before.

They were partners but also so much more – partners in every way...


End file.
